Pure girls project
Pure girls project is a song from Printemps's second single. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. It was released on August 21, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Tatsuya Kurauchi. The drama is written by Hideaki Koyasu, based on Sakurako Kimino's plot. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14103)' 'CD' #Pure girls project #UNBALANCED LOVE #Pure girls project (Off Vocal) #UNBALANCED LOVE (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Drama = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Shippai mo shinpai mo hanashite mite goran Desho? Desho? Watashitachi ni wa naisho ni shicha dame yo Yuujou tte ittchau no hazukashii na Desho? Desho? Itsudemo soba ni ite kureru kara Suki kirai are? Nitenai? Otagai chigau seikaku mo ii ne (dakara) ii ne Sore mo tadashii yo ne (pyua gaaruzu da!) Junsui sengen yeah! yeah! yeah! Arukou (arukou) arukou (arukou) Kyou mo (kimi to) genki ippai Katarou (katarou) katarou (katarou) Oshaberi tomaranai kara Arukou (arukou) arukou (arukou) Kyou mo (kimi wa) genki ippai Isshoukenmei ganbare! Toriaezu ima wa me no mae no koto Desho? (yeah!) Desho? (yeah!) Yorimichi no junbi, da! Anshin ya anzen wa taikutsuna ndayone Shiyo? Shiyo? Atarashii nanika hajimetai yo yappari Yuujou tte bouken no nakama mitai Shiyo? Shiyo? Soko ni inai to tarinai kimochi Kuru konai are? Shiranai? Iken ga wareru toki datte ii yo (demo ne) ii yo Minna tadashii yo ne (pyua gaaruzu sa!) Junsui sengen yeah! yeah! yeah! Odorou (odorou) odorou (odorou) Ureshii (jikan) motto ippai Waraou (waraou) waraou (waraou) Furitsuke kangaeyou ka Odorou (odorou) odorou (odorou) Ureshii (jikan) motto ippai Isshoukenmei yatta yo! Sono ato wa tabun amai yuuwaku Shiyo? (yeah!) Shiyo? (yeah!) Jibun ni go houbi, da! Arukou arukou kyou mo genki ippai Katarou katarou oshaberi tomaranai kara Arukou arukou kyou mo genki ippai Isshoukenmei ganbare! Odorou (odorou) odorou (odorou) Ureshii (jikan) motto ippai Waraou (waraou) waraou (waraou) Furitsuke kangaeyou ka Odorou (odorou) odorou (odorou) Ureshii (jikan) motto ippai Isshoukenmei yatta yo! Sono ato wa tabun amai yuuwaku Shiyo? (yeah!) Shiyo? (yeah!) Jibun ni go houbi, da! Desho? (yeah!) Desho? (yeah!) Yorimichi no junbi, da! |-| Kanji= 失敗も心配も話してみてごらん でしょ?でしょ?　私たちには内緒にしちゃだめよ 友情って言っちゃうの恥ずかしいな でしょ?でしょ?　いつでも側にいてくれるから スキ・キライ　あれ?似てない? おたがい違う性格もいいね(だから)いいね それも正しいよね(ピュアガールズだ!) 純粋宣言　yeah!yeah!yeah! 歩こう(歩こう)歩こう(歩こう) 今日も(君と)元気いっぱい 語ろう(語ろう)語ろう(語ろう) おしゃべりとまらないから 歩こう(歩こう)歩こう(歩こう) 今日も(君は)元気いっぱい いっしょうけんめいがんばれ! 取りあえず今は目の前のこと でしょ?(yeah!)でしょ?(yeah!)寄り道の準備、だ! 安心や安全は退屈なんだよね しよっ?しよっ?　新しいなにか始めたいよやっぱり 友情って冒険のなかまみたい しよっ?しよっ?　そこにいないと足りない気持ち クル・コナイ　あれ?知らない? 意見が割れるときだっていいよ(でもね)いいよ みんな正しいよね(ピュアガールズさ!) 純粋宣言　yeah!yeah!yeah! 踊ろう(踊ろう)踊ろう(踊ろう) 嬉しい(時間)もっといっぱい 笑おう(笑おう)笑おう(笑おう) ふりつけ考えようか 踊ろう(踊ろう)踊ろう(踊ろう) 嬉しい(時間)もっといっぱい いっしょうけんめいやったよ! その後はたぶん甘い誘惑 しよっ?(yeah!)しよっ?(yeah!)自分にご褒美、だ! 歩こう歩こう　今日も元気いっぱい 語ろう語ろう　おしゃべりとまらないから 歩こう歩こう　今日も元気いっぱい いっしょうけんめいがんばれ! 踊ろう(踊ろう)踊ろう(踊ろう) 嬉しい(時間)もっといっぱい 笑おう(笑おう)笑おう(笑おう) ふりつけ考えようか 踊ろう(踊ろう)踊ろう(踊ろう) 嬉しい(時間)もっといっぱい いっしょうけんめいやったよ! その後はたぶん甘い誘惑 しよっ?(yeah!)しよっ?(yeah!)自分にご褒美、だ! でしょ?(yeah!)でしょ?(yeah!)寄り道の準備、だ! |-| English= Don't be afraid to tell me about your failures and worries We shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right? Right? It's embarrassing to call it friendship, though I'll always be by your side, right? Right? "I like this!" 'I don't.' Huh? We disagree? It's fine to have different opinions There's nothing wrong with that (We're pure girls!) This is our declaration of purity! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's walk, let's walk We'll have lots of fun together today Let's talk, let's talk There's no stopping our chatter Let's walk, let's walk We'll have lots of fun together today Let's give it our all! First and foremost is what's right in front of us Right? (Yeah!) Right? (Yeah!) Let's prepare our route! It's boring to always feel safe and secure, right? In the end I want to try something new; shall we? Shall we? Friendship is like an ally of adventure My feelings won't be enough without it, so shall we? Shall we? "I'll come!" 'I won't." Huh? You don't know? It's okay to not be able to decide Everyone's right in the end (We're pure girls!) This is our declaration of purity! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's dance, let's dance We'll make the fun times last longer Let's laugh, let's laugh As we come up with new dance choreography Let's dance, let's dance We'll make the fun times last longer We gave it our all! Now all that's left is to give in to sweet temptation Shall we? (Yeah!) Shall we? (Yeah!) Let's reward ourselves! Let's walk, let's walk - We'll have lots of fun together today Let's talk, let's talk - There's no stopping our chatter Let's walk, let's walk - We'll have lots of fun together today Let's give it our all! Let's dance, let's dance We'll make the fun times last longer Let's laugh, let's laugh As we come up with new dance choreography Let's dance, let's dance We'll make the fun times last longer We gave it our all! Now all that's left is to give in to sweet temptation Shall we? (Yeah!) Shall we? (Yeah!) Let's reward ourselves! Right? (Yeah!) Right? (Yeah!) Let's prepare our route! Gallery Single Scans= Printemps Pure Girls Project Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi